


Any Less True

by LeChatRouge673



Series: Thea's Song [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatRouge673/pseuds/LeChatRouge673
Summary: Prompted fic for @alittlestarling: Cat x Nate with the domestic prompt: Cooking together.





	Any Less True

Cataline was finding that she loved cooking. While she had never been completely hopeless at it, she had also never understood her cousin’s love for preparing food, though she had certainly benefited from it often enough. Cat understood the basics, and could prepare them if need be, but up until the past couple of years she had mainly eaten with Thea or with her parents. Cooking had not been much of a necessity.

She knew it had been different for Nathaniel, though. His skill at cooking had been borne of years of practice necessitated by neglect and indifference by his father, and by his mother’s long, lingering illness. Once they started living together, she refused to leave the perceived chore of cooking strictly to him; in fact, she was intent on making it something they could enjoy doing together. They still ate dinner with Thea and Loghain at least a couple nights a week, either at their house or Cat and Nate’s, but Cat had begun to genuinely look forward to the quiet evenings she and her husband spent in the kitchen, talking about their days or future plans.

“Hand me that wire whisk, would you Cat?” Nathaniel asked, reaching out a hand and smiling when she passed it over. Cat took the opportunity to step closer and breathe in the subtle spices simmering in the sauce he was minding.

“That smells amazing,” she exhaled, nestling closer as he wrapped an arm around her waist. “I wish I had the instinct for spices that you do.”

“You will,” he promised, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “It took me years of practice, and sometimes I still don’t get it right, as I’m sure you can attest to.”

Cat laughed, then reluctantly stepped away to finish grating the block of cheese she’d been working on. “Don’t be silly. You have never once cooked anything for me that I have not absolutely loved.”

“You have to say that, Wildflower,” he replied drily. “You married me.”

She finished grating the cheese into the bowl and leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek. “That does not make it any less true. Besides, Thea is way pickier, and you’ve never heard her complain either.”

This actually prompted a quiet chuckle. “That’s fair. I know she would not do me the disservice of letting me continue to make bad food. Would you check the bread quick while I drain the noodles?”

Cat opened the door to the oven and peeked in, inhaling deeply and trying not to swoon over the homey, comforting miasma that rolled out like a fog of carbs and happiness. This was only her second attempt at baking bread, but she was perhaps unreasonably proud of the results. “I think it’s ready. I’ll set the table and grab the salad if you’ll construct the pasta.”

“Deal. You want the red or the white?”

“Red,” Cat replied automatically. “Did you talk to Anders about Saturday?”

“I did,” Nathaniel nodded, frowning slightly, “Though I did not really get an answer one way or the other.” He carefully set the pasta in the middle of the table before handing her a glass of wine, brushing a kiss against her cheek in the process. She would never grow tired of that: the simple, tender touches and kisses that came so naturally to them. Cat had once worried they would become commonplace or routine, but somehow she still nearly melted every single time.

“I’m not surprised,” she admitted, refocusing her mind. The smile on her husband’s face told her he knew exactly where her thoughts had been wandering. “They both have such erratic schedules that it is difficult to pin them down for anything.” Cat shrugged. “I am just going to operate under the assumption that they will show up at some point. The barbeque is probably going to last the better part of the evening, and you know that if Thea has her way-”

“Which she inevitably will,” Nathaniel laughed.

“Exactly,” Cat smiled. “Which means we’ll end up with a big bonfire down at the beach once it gets late enough. That will give Ven and Anders plenty of opportunity to show up if they want to. And if they can’t get away, it is not like we will be wasting any food. We always end up with leftovers anyways. Maybe we can put together a care package for them or something.”

Nathaniel reached over and squeezed her hand. “I think that is a very thoughtful plan, Cat.”

“I have my moments.” She leaned towards him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before turning her attention back to the food. Cat could feel his gaze linger on her even after she’d looked away, and it made her smile.

“You really are amazing, aren’t you?”

Her smile brightened. “You have to say that,” she teased. “You married me.”

Nathaniel smiled back.

“That does not make it any less true.”


End file.
